


Prom?

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: A missing scene where Charlie awkwardly gets a prom date.





	

Charlie hurries over to where April is stood. She's one of the few people at the school who's actually nice to him. 

"Hi Charlie." April greets cheerily. She ticks a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

"Having a date to the prom is important, yes?" 

April nods, smiling a little bit more now. "Oh yeah." 

Charlie smiles back at her. Though his social research of television programs, he knew having a good first date was a very important part of wooing humans. 

"I shall ask Matteusz as my date." Charlie replies, thinking back to the tall, handsome boy in his classes. There were many good looking people in his classes but Matteusz was the only boy was nice to him, always there to explain something he can't understand or defend him, which made Matteusz seem extra special. 

"Oh..." April said, face dropping a little. "That's great Charlie." She seemed a little upset at the information - perhaps because he rejected her proposal they went together before. 

Still before Charlie started his research into human feelings of envy, a familiar figure walked past, shooting his classic grin at Charlie. 

April could wait, Matteusz might have a date if he left it any longer. 

~~~

"Matteusz." Charlie calls, jogging slightly to catch up. He feels his stomach flip when Matteusz turns and grins his usual carefree smile. "Um, hello." 

Matteusz wasn't fazed by his awkwardness in the slightness. In fact he never seemed dazed by Charlie's strangeness. He didn't mind his habit of googling pop culture in class or his general misunderstanding of human jokes. If anything he seemed to find it endearing. 

"Hello Charlie." 

Charlie suddenly felt shy. He had mentally planned what he was going to say yesterday but suddenly his mind went blank.

"Umm..." he stuttered. Perhaps it was best not to get involved with Matteusz, since merely talking to him turned the once charming prince into a stuttering mess. "Hi."

Matteusz laughed, although not unkindly. "You already said hello to me Charlie. Is there anything else you wish to say?" 

The shy feeling had returned to Charlie suddenly. "I'm sorry. I'm usually more academic with my language. I'm just a little nervous." 

"What's there to be nervous of? We have spoken before." Matteusz seemed to be teasing him, although Charlie could never be sure with humans. Sarcasm always threw him off. 

"There is a dance tonight." Matteusz nodded, his half grin growing into a pretty smile (although he properly should keep that description private). "I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" 

Matteusz tilted his head to study Charlie. Usually it would make him feel uncomfortable but it simply gave him a very human feeling of thrill. "This is not a joke is it?" 

"Why would I joke about it?" Charlie asked. Maybe he needed to do further research into human's humour because he couldn't understand how asking someone on a date was funny.  

"You wish to go to prom with me?" Matteusz asked. He seemed to not believe that Charlie was serious. Perhaps he had asked wrong? 

"Should I have brought flowers? Because they always bring flowers in movies." 

Matteusz laughed again - the same fond laugh as before. "No, you are being sweet enough already." 

Charlie understood enough of human culture to get that 'sweet' was usually a compliment. And Matteusz was smiling so much it was most likely a compliment. "So you would like to be my date to the prom, yes?" 

"You are very strange." Matteusz said. "But I like you very much." He leaned in and kissed Charlie on the cheek, which left the prince feeling speechless. 

Charlie held a hand to his stomach as if it would steady the butterflies there.

Human emotions were weird but in no way unwelcome. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need Marlie like I need air. If our fan speculation is true and either dies I'm crying.


End file.
